


Lo nuestro es real

by EsmeLux6



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Morning Kisses, Mornings, No Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Kisses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmeLux6/pseuds/EsmeLux6
Summary: Como es una simple noche Deckerstar con una cena romántica y una relación establecida, y una escena linda en el Penthouse de Lucifer
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Lo nuestro es real

**Author's Note:**

> Dime si te gusto o si piensas algo diferente aportando al escrito

"Te vez .. Hermosa" Son las primeras palabras que vinieron a la mente de Lucifer por ver a su amada con un vestido azul y su cabello suelto, y bueno .. Su cabello la hace ver demasiado sexi y es mucho incluso para Lucifer. 

Ella agradece y entran al restaurante, no es un lugar muy elegante decidieron ir a un lugar siempre pero acogedor en el que se vea la luz de la luna y bueno ... es una cena sencilla después de todos ellos ya están en una relación formal. 

Al comenzar al platicar ella lo único que puede notar es porque el se ve tan bien, no puede parar de mirarlo y sus detalles, el traje, el cabello incluso sus ojos y no se diga de la fragancia que usa el. Ella está tan enamorada de su hombre. 

Mientras comen pasta coquetean un poco, ríen porque incluso más que novios son amigos así es como una feliz pareja pasa el rato sin interrupciones no hay azafatas o llamadas solo son ellos dos y las estrellas que brillan a través de la ventana del restaurante, una noche perfecta, simplemente ellos se complementan. 

Podría decirse que no hay nadie más en el restaurante solo ellos mirándose fijamente como si estuvieran conectados (aunque si lo están) son solamente dos personas completamente enamoradas del otro. 

"Lucifer ya están por cerrar el restaurante, platicamos toda la noche" Ella lo dice riendo y bromeando porque son los únicos que quedan en todo el lugar. "Lo se detective, pero enserio disfrutó pasar tiempo contigo, no me doy cuenta de que tan rápido pasa el tiempo porque solo pienso en lo perfecta que eres y eres toda para mi". Lucifer lo dice con fascinación hacia Chloe viendo todo lo que deceo siempre, justo en frente de él. 

Cuando salieron del restaurante había llovido, las calles están mojadas y hay una brisa, hace algo de frio y todo es tan mágico.  
"Toma ten mi saco, esta haciendo frío y el Corvette lo deje a la vuelta" Lucifer notó que Chloe tenía frío, ella solo usa su vestido y no era muy caliente.  
"Gracias Lucifer" Ella se puso el saco y vaya que mejoró era muy grande y abrigador. Ellos están divertidos siguen hablando y van tomados de la mano, la altura de Lucifer la hace ver tan pequeña, el ambiente, la poca luz que había... hacia que se vieran perfectos juntos. 

Al llegar al Corvette se dirigieron al lux, ella se quedaría a dormir con el, trixie estaba con dan.  
Al llegar y estacionarse los dos se quedan mirando el uno al otro sin decir nada por un momento solo apreciando la compañía del otro. "Escucha detective estoy feliz de estar contigo, me siento bien me haces sentir cosas que nunca había sentido y pensaba que nunca sentiría... Y además pensaba que tu nunca me verías así" Lucifer lo dice un poco nostálgico.

"De echo Lucifer.. Siempre e estado enamorada de ti, desde que te ví por primera vez, solo que no quería ser una noche más para ti, o como las demás, pero creo que ahora lo nuestro es real" Después de esas palabras el la miro fijamente a los labios, como si necesitaría besarla para poder respirar, entonces presiono sus labios contra los de ella agarrando su mejilla y moviendo su cabello con la otra mano, el comenzó el beso lento, sintiendo su lengua conectada a la de Chloe, probandola.. ella intensificó el beso teniendo el control de el, lamiendolo, para después morderle el labio inferior y terminar el beso diciendo "creo que deberíamos subir y ponernos cómodos" Ella lo mira sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, con una mirada muy tierna, ellos seguían muy cerca cuando lo dijo, a solo centímetros del otro. 

Cuando suben al penthouse todo esta demasiado tranquilo, con las luces apagadas entrando la poca luz que da la luna a través del balcón y con un ambiente frío, (de echo esta haciendo frío) ella entro primero Lucifer esta arreglando unas cosas del lux, después el subió y ella lo ve, literalmente se lo come con la mirada, ella va por el lo mira y comienza a desabotonar su camisa y con sus manos comienza a sentir el enorme cuerpo fornido y musculoso de Lucifer, ella lo toca comienza a tocar su gran espalda y sus brazos, el es enorme... a ella le encanta. 

Mientras ella siente todo el cuerpo de Lucifer el le besa el cuello y la muerde en el cuello y en la oreja dejando chupetones, entonces Lucifer la tomó apretando su trasero y levantándola hacia el, ella se agarra de el con las piernas alrededor de el, Lucifer la lleva a la cama donde comienzan a besarse apasionadamente mezclando el calor que ambos tienen, sintiendo los labios cada vez más inchados. Lucifer baja el cierre del vestido de Chloe lentamente y se lo quita mirando que ella usa un sostén de encaje negro que la hacia verse demasiado bien. El la acuesta, ya esta arriba de ella besando y lamiendo sus senos desesperadamente como si el lo necesitará con urgencia, (todavía sin quitarle el sostén) después lame y besa el estómago de Chloe después se escucha que Lucifer se esta quitando el fajo del pantalón, para que después Chloe le diga "estoy muy cansada para tener sexo, podría ser otro día? Estuve un poco estresada por el caso que tendremos para mañana" Ella lo dice preocupada esperando que el entienda.  
"Esta bien cariño, cuando tu quieras y donde quieras estoy dispuesto" Lo hizo sonando relajado y entendiendo lo que ella quiere.  
"Pero esta haciendo frío que tal si dormimos abrazados y desnudos, eso me encantaría" Simplemente sentirlo y sentir su cuerpo dándole calor al de ella.  
"Claro que si detective, sabes que me gusta todo si se trata de desnudos".

Ya es tarde, el le quito la poca ropa que ella tenía, por un momento el solo la miro apreciando su cuerpo y cada mínimo detalle de la mujer que ama. Ella se acuesta en la cama esperando por abrazar a su hombre, el se termina de desvestir y se acuesta en la cama, Chloe lo abraza y queda encima de el abarcando poca parte del cuerpo su cuerpo, con las piernas entrelazadas y el la besa en la frente, para después quedarse dormido sintiendo cada parte del cuerpo de Chloe. 

En la mañana siguiente Chloe despertó primero, era temprano, ella ya estaba a un lado de el pero el durmió de lado a dirección de ella, entonces lo único que piensa ella es en que ese británico alto se ve demasiado sexi despeinado, porque se ve tan deseable? Porque es tan atractivo dormido? incluso se ve tierno. Chloe solo quiere seguir viendo a su hombre dormir pero debe ir a trabajar y llevar a trixie a la escuela así que se levanta de la cama, va al clóset de Lucifer y se pone una camisa blanca de el que le queda demasiado grande pero es muy cómodo también se pone sus calcetas ya que lo tacones que llevaba eran incómodos. Ella se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de su hombre, un omelette como el que el llegó a prepararle hace tiempo. Ella se ve divinamente hermosa despeinada y con una camisa que le llega a los muslos. 

Al poco tiempo despierta Lucifer y va con Chloe a la cocina viendo como prepara el desayuno, entonces Lucifer la abraza desde atrás y le besa el cuello tiernamente.  
"Buenos días detective" Ella se voltea y le da un beso tierno a Lucifer.  
"Tenemos que ir a trabajar y a llevar a trixie a la escuela, ve a vestirte" Dice ella dándole el plato de comida a Lucifer. 

Terminando de desayunar ambos fueron a tomar una ducha juntos para ir a trabajar y cumplir con sus deberes.


End file.
